Stolf's Remains
Stolf's Remains (Case #4) is the case to take on the Cortonith Island, which was created by Erikah. This is the final case to deal with at the Tripea Bay district, as well as the fourth case of Erikah's cases have been made. However, to deal with this case, you must finish all other additional investigations in the district. Plot As the Mysterious Woman guided the player, she vanished. He/she arrived at the B&S Inn, found Cornelia Stolf's body dead on arrival. Marking the Mysterious Woman, and the co-owners of the B&S Inn suspects. The player also found the treasure missing, but Lorelei rushed to the Player, that the treasure belongs to Lilith Darklust, which they kept for years when they noticed that Lilith confirmed to be died. Though everything goes worse as someone under the cloak appears and checked the display, marking the treasure is missing, made her furious. After all evidence compiled, the killer, and the one who stole the treasure, is none other than Errol Mitanio the pirate. This reveals the mysterious woman's true identity-- as Lilith Darklust, shocking the two co-owners as they witnessed her. Errol admitted that he stole the chest, and he admitted that he killed Cornelia Stolf so that he could get the chest for his own, but he didn't realized that it is actually owned by Lilith. Due to his actions, Errol faces life in jail with a chance of parole in 55 years. Errol is immediately ganged-up with the police ambushing against him. To prevent Lilith enraging, he is brought to jail before Lilith harms anybody and placing the chest at the right place, except the Player was grievously wounded. Thus, Lilith vanished without a trace. Dmac Ulangan, the chief of Cortonith Island Police Department, accepts the Player to roam to the Brockston Slumbs. Lorelei and Suzanna guides the player to the remains of the B&S Inn. They discussed on how the inn was made, and on how the inn remained. They made the inn to dedicate for their mother, and although they may have forgotten some things, they may have mourned the death of their mother. After the incident, Dmac ordered the medics to heal the Player for him to enter the slumbs, and later on the Player will realize Noire Astaroth [[Forgotten Legend|is ACTUALLY Lilith Darklust]]. Victim *'Cornelia Stolf' (died trying to guard the treasure) Murder Weapon *'Fists' Killer *'Errol Mitanio' Suspects Lorelei Stolf |Title of the Character = Co-Owner of B&S |Height = 5'6" |Age = Chr. 21 |Weight = 166lbs |Eyes = Red |Blood = B+ |Suspect Profile = The suspect has a bandage on their fists, and her religion is Christianity. |Suspect Appearance = The suspect wears the outfit that is same as New Recruit (wears black and an amulet).}} Suzanna Stolf |Title of the Character = Co-Owner of B&S |Height = 5'6" |Age = Chr. 21 |Weight = 166lbs |Eyes = Blue |Blood = B+ |Spsuect Profile = The suspect's religion is Christianity. |Suspect Appearance = The suspect wears the outfit that is same as New Recruit, but blue (also wears black and an amulet).}} Ross Hikera |Title of the Character = Customer |Height = 5'5" |Age = 30 |Weight = 132lbs |Eyes = black |Blood = B+ |Spsuect Profile = The suspect's religion is Christianity. |Suspect Appearance = The suspect wears black.}} Quasi-Suspects Evidence *The killer has a bandage on their fists. *The killer wears black. *The killer wears an amulet. *The killer's religion is not Christianity. *The killer is a male. Crime Scenes Steps The B&S Inn (Chapter 1) *Investigate the B&S Inn. (New Suspects: The Mysterious Woman, Lorelei and Suzanna Cortonith; Found: Victim's Body, Lilith's Picture) *Analyze the Victim's Body. (04:00:00; Murder Weapon: Fists) *Interrogate the Mysterious Woman. (1 star; Mysterious Woman has a bandage on her fists and her religion is Satanism; New Investigation: B&S Terrace) *Investigate the B&S Terrace. (Prerequisite: Talk to the Mysterious Woman first; Found: Black Cloth) *Examine the Black Cloth. (1 star; Found: Saliva) *Analyze this Saliva. (01:00:00; The killer wears black clothing) *Interrogate the twins about the victim. (2 stars; Lorelei has a bandage on their fists, and her religion is Christianity; New Suspects: Ross Hikera and Errol Mitanio) *Interrogate Ross Hikera about his visit. (1 star, Found: Assembler) *Examine the Assembler. (1 star) *Interrogate Errol Mitanio about his visit. (1 star; Errol's religion is not Christianity) *Go to the next chapter. (2 stars) The Missing Treasure (Chapter 2) *Investigate the Treasure Display. (Unlocked from the start; Found: Missing Mark) *Examine the Missing Mark. (1 star; Clue: Treasure is Missing) *Talk to the twins on how the treasure is missing. (2 stars; Prerequisite: Examine the Missing Mark first. The killer wears an amulet; New Investigation: B&S Toilet) *Investigate the B&S Toilet. (Unlocked from the start; Found: Torn Letter, and Bandage) *Examine the Bandage. (1 star; Clue: Used Bandage) *Analyze the Bandage. (01:00:00; The killer wears a bandage on their fists.) *Examine the Torn letter. (1 star; Clue: Letter) *Examine the Letter. (1 star; Attributes: The killer's religion is not Christianity) *Go to the next chapter. (2 stars) Mysterious Woman's Wrath (Chapter 3) *Witness how the Mysterious Woman unleashed her wrath. (Unlocked from the start; 2 stars; New Investigations: Lorelei and Suzanna's Offices) *Investigate Lorelei's Office. (Found: Red Chip) *Investigate Suzanna's Office. (Found: Blue Chip) *Examine the Red Chip. (1 star) *Examine the Blue Chip. (1 star) *Assemble the chips. (1 star; Found: Completed Chip) *Examine the completed chip. (00:30:00; Clue: CCTV Data; Quasi-Suspect: Ayako Witherwood) *Ayako Witherwood wants to talk. (1 star; Evidence: The killer is a male.) *Arrest the killer now! (1 star) *Go to Stolf's Remains. (2 stars) Stolf's Remains (Additional Information) *The twins like to talk to you. (3 stars) *Investigate Treasure Display. (Found: Memoir Box) *Examine the Memoir Box. (1 star; Found: The Twins' Mark) *Give it to the twins. (2 stars; Rewards: Genderbended Lorelei Outfit, Genderbended Suzanna Outfit (Male) / Lorelei's Outfit, Suzanna's Outfit (Female), Burger) *Talk to Dmac. (2 stars) *Go to the next district. (3 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Tripea Bay Category:Cases of Cortonith Island